The Duff
by Buckyhawk
Summary: he just had to help him, not fall in love with him -Sterek
1. The Duff 1: The Help

**Bonjour a tous, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction que j'ai écris il y a longtemps après avoir regarder le film Duff**  
 **Je me suis demander ce que ca ferais si je remplacer tout les perso principaux par ceux de Teen Wolf... Et voila!**  
 **Il y auras en tout 6 Chapitre**  
 **J'espère que ca va vous plaire**

 **Disclaim: Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi, malheureusement**

 **Pairing: _STEREK_**

* * *

 **THE D.U.F.F**

 **"J'ai toujours cru que j'étais apprécié pour ce que j'étais jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que j'étais le "DUFF" du groupe. Depuis j'ai décidé de change avec SON aide" -Stiles**

 **Number 1: The Help**

-Stiles tu vient, on va aller se faire un bowling ce soir avec les filles, m'annonce joyeusement Stiles  
-Pas ce soir, j'ai des choses à faire, dis-je en commencent à m'avancer vers moi Jeep  
-Attend Stiles, pourquoi tu ne peu pas venir? Me demande Isaac  
-Je viens de le dire, j'ai des choses à faire  
-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? Me re-demande-t-il  
-Non ca va aller on se voit demain

Je les salue rapidement, monte dans ma Jeep puis démarre en lâchant un long soupire. J'ai beau les aimés énormément, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'ils se sont servie de moi depuis tant d'années. Moi qui croyais qu'on se disait tout et qu'on était sincère les uns envers les autres, j'ai eu totalement faux. Je sers mes poings sur le volant et continue à rouler, une fois arriver à destination, je reste un long moment à regarder en l'air. Je me mords la lèvre puis me décide enfin à sortir de ma voiture. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches de pantalon puis rentre dans le bâtiment puis monte au dernier étage a l'aide de l'ascenseur. Une fois devant la porte du loft, j'inspire longuement puis avance mon poing pour toquer a la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvre bien avant d'un coup sec.

-Merde Derek, tu m'as fichu la trouille, dis-je en posant ma main sur mon cœur  
-Peu importe, que fait tu ici Stiles ? Me demande-t-il froidement, pour ne pas changer  
-Tu te rappelles la fois ou tu m'as dit que si j'avais besoin de ton aide, je pouvais venir te voir, dis-je tandis que lui hausse les épaules, Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi et vraiment

Il me regarde un moment puis me laisse entrer dans son loft, je le remercie d'un signe de tête puis part m'installer dans son salon. Derek vient me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres de coca, je le remercie une nouvelle fois puis bois une gorgée de mon verre avant de regarder Derek qui lui fait de même.

-Que veux-tu exactement Stiles ?  
-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à devenir plus cool, je ne veux plus être le DUFF du groupe  
-Le quoi ? Dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils comme il sait si bien le faire  
-Le DUFF, en gros, je suis un faire valoir  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Stiles ? Je te suis plus, enfin plus que d'habitude  
-S'il te plaît Derek  
-Et tu veux que je t'aide comment au juste ?  
-Bas, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais m'appendre a, hum, dragué par exemple et à être plus cool, et a êtres plus fort  
-C'est une blague ? Dit-il en riant légèrement, C'est impossible Stiles tu ne peu pas autant changé et puis pourquoi tu veux faire ca?  
-Pour une fille, dis-je en me grattant la nuque  
-Lydia ? Il roule des yeux, Tu sais que tu n'a aucune chance Stiles  
-Sauf si tu m'aides a changé, prend ca comme un espèce de défis, ou je sais pas  
-Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

Je réfléchie un instant puis regarde Derek avec un léger sourire, il fronce les sourcils puis me regarde fixement.

-Je pourrais t'aider avec mon père, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois et je pourrais te sortir de cette merde dans laquel tu t'es fourré, alors? Marché conclue ? Dis-je en tendant ma main

Il grogne un moment puis fini par me serrer la main ce qui me fait sourire grandement. Enfin, je vais pouvoir changé, grâce a lui. Et qui sait, je pourrais enfin avoir une chance avec la magnifique Lydia Martin.

-On commence quand ? Et commencera par quoi ?  
-Huh, d'abord, je pense qu'on va changer ton style vestimentaire ca serais plutôt un bon début, ensuite, on commencera Samedi comme ca, on aura toute la journée pour, pour t'améliorer, dit-il en grimaçant  
-Ok, bon bas a samedi alors écris moi pour me dire l'heure et le lieu où on se rejoint, encore merci Derek!

Je le salue puis sort en courant de son loft, je fais une espèce de danse de la joie à ma façon puis descend et monte dans ma Jeep. Je demarre puis roule jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois arrivé, je gare ma Jeep puis rentre chez moi. Comme la plupart du temps, mon père ne se trouve pas là. Je pars prendre de quoi mangé et boire dans ma cuisine puis monte dans ma chambre, je retire mes chaussures m'installe sur mon lit puis allume la télé et la console. Au bout d'une heure, environs ma fenêtre s'ouvre brusquement puis Scott et Isaac rentre dans ma chambre un immense sourire aux lèvres

-Vous ne connaissez pas le concept de la porte où ? Demandais-je en les dévisageant ?  
-Si, mais rentré comme ca, c'est vachement plus classe, me répond Isaac en venant s'installer à mes côtés, suivis de prêt par Scott  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'aviez pas un rendez-vous ?  
-Si, mais sans notre meilleur pote c'est pas la même chose, répond Isaac en haussant les épaules  
-Et puis ont peu très bien avoir un rendez-vous un autre jour, bref, ce soir, on se fait un soirée jeux vidéo alors ?

J'hoche simplement la tête pour lui répondre. "Ont peu très bien avoir un rendez-vous un autre jour", bien sûr qu'ils le peuvent, se sont les mecs les plus populaires de tout le lycée avec Jackson Whitemore. Bientôt, moi aussi, je pourrais être comme eux, enfin, je l'espère vraiment. Alors que la soirée avance, je sens mon portable vibré dans ma poche. Je le prends, le déverrouille puis ouvre le nouveau message.

From: Derek

Samedi à 10H devant le restaurant chinois du centre commercial, ne soit pas en retard... D.

Je souris grandement puis lui répond que je ne serais pas en retard. J'ai tellement hâte.


	2. The Duff 2: The Flirt

THE D.U.F.F

Number 2:

9H45 et je ne suis même pas habiller, sachant qu'il me faut environs une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver là-bas, je suis dans la merde totale. J'enfile rapidement un t-shirt avec une chemise par-dessus et une veste, j'enfile ensuite mon jean et mes chaussures puis court dans la salle de bain et me brosse les dents, je ne prends pas la peine de me coiffer -comme chaque jours- puis enfile mon bonnet. Je descends en courant les escaliers, sort de cher moi puis ferme la porte a clé. Je grimpe dans ma Jeep, démarre et roule jusqu'au centre comercial en depassant legerement la vitesse limité. Une fois arrivé et garé, je cours comme un dératé en passant a travers les personnes. Après quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin devant le restaurant. Je lève mon poing en l'air en remarquant que je suis à l'heure.

-Ok, je ne veux pas comprend, souffle Derek derrière mon dos

Je grimace puis me tourne face à lui. Il roule des yeux, puis souffle longuement. Il me dit de le suivre ce que je fais sans hésiter. Nous entrons d'abord dans un magasin de vêtements. Je grimace en remarquant le style principal de celui-ci, c'est vraiment pas fait pour moi ca. Voyant ma tête Derek me pousse pour me faire avancer dans les rayons, tout en prenant des affaires par si par là. Une fois qu'il pense que j'ai de quoi faire nous avançons vers les cabines. Je grimace tandis que Derek me force à rentrer dans l'une d'elles.

-Aller Stiles, on a un long programme pour aujourd'hui, Râle Derek de l'autre côté de la cabine  
-Mais je n'aime vraiment pas les vêtements que tu ma pris  
-Crois moi, c'est beaucoup mieux que ce que tu porte en temps normal, aller dépêche toi  
Stiles  
-Bien d'accord, abdiquais-je

Je me déshabille puis enfile la première tenue composé d'un short en jean avec un pull rouge avec des dessins de cerf dessus, je grimace puis sort de la cabine en fixant Derek dans les yeux.

-Tu te fiche de moi là ? Dis-je en le pointant du doigt  
-J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non ?  
-Derek ! Ralais-je en faisant la moue  
-Rho, c'est bon essaye les autres, ils ne sont pas comme ca, dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres

Je souffle puis rentre à nouveau dans la cabine, je me change et cette fois, j'enfile un jean slim noir, un t-shirt blanc et par-dessus une chemise en jean, je sors et tends mes bras sur les côtés pour montrer le résultat a Derek.

-Alors ?  
-C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, vachement mieux, essaye autre chose pour voir

J'hoche la tête puis rentre une nouvelle fois, j'essaye encore trois autres tenue mais selon Derek ca n'ai pas encore ca. J'essaille donc une dernière tenue qui est composé d'un slim noir, une chemise a carreau beige et une gilet noir. Je sors de la cabine puis regarde Derek qui a un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, c'est dans ton style, mais c'est classe enfin tu m'a compris  
-Je crois, dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir

Je vois Derek se lever puis avancé vers moi, je le regarde en penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté. Il pose sa main sur le haut de ma tête puis me retire brusquement mon bonnet. Il me retourne ensuite face a lui puis passe sa main dans mes cheveux, après quelques seconde, il me sourit une seconde fois avant de me retourne face au miroire.

-Tu es beaucoup mieux son ton bonnet et tu seras encore mieux sans tes lunettes  
-Mais je vois rien sans mes lunettes  
-Tu n'a pas de lentille?  
-Si, mais je n'aime pas les porter  
-Et bien maintenant, tu vas aimer ca, dit-il en me souriant grandement

Je fais une nouvelle fois la moue puis retourne dans la cabine et me rhabille normalement, je prends tous les vêtements que j'ai essayer puis sort de la. Derek prend les tenues qui ne m'allais pas pour les donner a une fille qui travaille la, il revient vers moi puis me traine jusqu'a la caisse.

-Derek, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer tout ca  
-Je sais

Il pose tous les articles sur le contoir puis présente sa carte, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il me lance un regard noir ce qui me bloque directement. Une fois, les articles payés nous sortons du magasin et allons manger dans le snack le plus proche.

-Dit moi Stiles, qui ta mit en tête que tu étais le "DUFF" du groupe ?  
-Une fille du lycée  
-Et tu la crus ?  
-Et bien, oui, mais elle a raison, je le suis, je ne suis rien comparé à Scott et Isaac  
-Si tu le dis

Il secoue la tête puis mange ce qu'il y a dans son plateau sans me jeter un regard. Je souffle puis mange moi aussi. Après ca, nous marchons dans le commercial, quand tout a coup Derek me stop en posant brusquement sa main sur mon torse, ce qui me fait grimacer de douleur, il connaît vraiment pas la délicatesse ma parole.

-Étape numéro 2, tu vas aller draguer la fille là-bas  
-Quoi ? Hurlais-je à moitié  
-J'ai envie de voir comment tu te débrouilles donc va y  
-Mais non, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire moi, je n'ai jamais fait ca, Derek ! Grimaçais-je en le regardant  
-C'est pas bien compliqué, tu vas la voir, et tu lui parle comme tu le ferais avec Scott, Isaac ou moi, aller va, dit-il en me poussant

Je lâche un petit crie alors que Derek me pousse vers un groupe de fille. Je me retourne pour regarder Derek et celui-ci me fait signe pour parler aux filles, je grimace puis me tourne vers le groupe de fille qui me dévisage. Oh mon dieu je ne le sens tellement pas ce coup-là. Je respire un bon coup puis leurs souris légèrement.

-Salut, dis-je en leurs faisant un signe de la main, bordel, je suis tellement pathétique  
-Salut, me répond une belle blonde au yeux vert, Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Heu, je, huh

Je les regarde toute puis part en courant en évitant Derek qui tente de me stopper, je cours le plus loin possible puis m'affale sur un banc de libre. Derek vient me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il me dévisage avant de me foutre une claque derrière la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris au juste?  
-J'ai paniqué, dis-je en posant mes mains sur mon visage  
-Dit moi Stiles  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as déjà parlé à Lydia ?  
-Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Réponds-moi juste  
-Pas vraiment, je n'arrive jamais à lui dire plus de trois mots  
-Mon dieu, on a vraiment du travaille à faire

Je le regarde et il me dit de me lever et de réessayer l'exercice, je souffle puis hoche la tête. Il me pointe une fille du doigt qui est installé dans un banc son portable en main et me dit de prendre son numéro de téléphone, putain, il se fou littéralement de moi. Je grogne puis part voir la fille qui me regarde une fois que je suis à côté d'elle.

-Salut, dit-elle en souriant  
-Salut, ca va ?  
-Ca va, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Heu, je, je me demandais où tu as eu ton café, putain, mais quel crétin  
-Juste la, dit-elle en riant légèrement

Elle me pointe du doigt le Starbucks devant nous et je me fous une claque mentalement. Putain je peu aller m'enterrer de ce pas, fuck, quel crétin. Je tourne le visage vers Derek et il me fait un signe pour me dire de prendre son téléphone.

-Dit moi t'aurais un numéro de téléphone ?

Elle me montre son portable tout en me souriant légèrement, crétin x3. Je la regarde et je la vois marquer quelque chose sur un bon de papier. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle me le tend avec un immense sourire.

-Ton ami aurait pu me le demander lui-même, je ne mords pas  
-Mon ami ?  
-Et bien oui, dit-elle en me montrant quelqu'un derrière moi

Bien sûr, le numéro et pour Derek et pas pour moi, je souffle, la remercie puis me lève et m'avance vers Derek. Il allait parler, mais je lui dis non de la tête, je lui donne le bout de papier puis sort du centre commercial et m'avance vers ma Jeep. Quand j'arrive à la hauteur de celle-ci, je range les sacs de vêtement dans le coffre, grimpe derrière le volant et allume le contact. Mais Derek arrive à ce moment la, je souffle puis le regarde dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu es partie comme ca Stiles ?  
-J'en ai marre, j'y arriverais jamais, je ne suis pas doué  
-Stiles, c'est que le début et croit moi dans ta vie, tu n'as pas fini de te prendre d'autre râteau  
-Merci pour le soutient vraiment, dis-je en roulant des yeux  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire  
-Et tu voulais dire quoi ?  
-Qu'on passe tous par la, enfin, je sais que tu m'as compris, râle-t-il  
-Mouais, bref, laisse tombé, on ferait mieux d'arrêter avant que ca n'empire  
-On ne va rien arrêter du tout Stiles, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais et je vais le faire, viens cher moi demain a 14H, ne soit pas en retard

Il se retourne puis disparaît de ma vue, je souffle, démarre ma voiture puis roule jusqu'à chez-moi. Putain de journée de merde, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ca.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lesson

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plairas**_  
 _ **Ce chapitre aurais du arriver depuis un moment, mais j'ai eu un léger problème avec mon ordinateur**_  
 _ **Le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus rapidement (du moins j'espère)**_  
 _ **Bonne lectures et à la prochaine Xx**_

* * *

 **Number 3: The Lesson**

-Bonjour Stiles  
-B'jour pa'  
-Tu sors aujourd'hui ?  
-Ouais, je vais voir un ami, dis-je en frottant mes yeux puis remettant mes lunettes correctement  
-D'accord, tu rentres pour dîners ?  
-Sûrement, je ne sais pas, tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, j'ai un jour de libre  
-Oh, je vais me débrouiller pour revenir avant 18H pour qu'on se fasse une soirée tous les deux  
-D'accord pas de problème

Je souris grandement à mon père puis sort de chez-moi et monte dans ma jeep pas très motivée, je roule jusqu'à chez Derek le plus lentement possible. Quand j'arrive devant son immeuble, je me gare, tape le code puis rentre et monte dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. À peine sortie de celui-ci, je remarque que Derek m'attend devant la porte les bras croisé et les sourcils froncés. Je souffle, le salue puis rentre dans son loft et m'affale sur son canapé. Je sors mon portable puis fait défilé mon Twitter. Mais je ne regarde pas grand chose, car Derek m'arrache mon portable des mains et le lance sur le fauteuil se trouvant de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

-C'est quoi cette tête ?  
-Il se pourrait que je n'aie pas dormi de la nuit étant trop concentré sur mon jeu vidéo, dis-je en haussant les épaules  
-Tu sais que tu ne rends pas les choses facile ?  
-Qu'importe, de toute façon, c'est peine perdue, la preuve hier, j'étais ton DUFF  
-Tu ne l'étais pas  
-Bien sur que si, sinon la fille m'aurait son numéro à moi et non a toi  
-C'est toi qui t'y prends mal, je n'y peu rien  
-Et bien apprend moi alors  
-D'accorde je vais t'apprendre a draguer une fille de façons correcte  
-Correcte ?Correcte ?  
-Et bien tout le monde utilise des façons de drague pour manipuler les filles et franchement, c'est un truc qui ne marche pas du tout et qui ne séduit pas vraiment les filles  
-Oh, je vois, continue  
-Merci, donc, étapes numéro 1, êtres calme, il ne faut jamais en faire trop, il faut parler relativement lentement, d'une voix détendue, ne répond pas du tac-o-tac, et il faut adopter un langages corporel fluide et détendue, ca va pour l'instant, tu suis?  
-Tout à fait, dis-je en hochant la tête  
-Bien, étape numéro 2, se montrer vulnérable  
-Vulnérable ?Vulnérable ?  
-Ca dépend des filles, bref, certain mecs veulent se montrer parfaits, or rien n'est parfait, quand quelque chose parait parfait, c'est qu'il y a un truc qui cloche quelque part, tu vois où je veux en venir ?  
-Pas le moindre du monde

Il roule des yeux, souffle puis me fou une claque derrière la tête, ce qui me fait lacher un crie très peu masculin.

-Si tu parait trop parfait aux yeux d'une fille, elle va ce méfié de toi et c'est normale personne n'est parfait, donc si tu veux rassurer une fille et l'amener à te faire confiance rapidement, ne te montre pas parfait  
-Et comment je fais ca ? Demandais-je en le regardant  
-Je vais te donner un exemple avec moi, hum, j'ai tendance a êtres assez grincheux ou je ne sais pas  
-Je suis un peu lent a la détente ?  
-Ouais, voilà, en avouant parfois des défauts, je dis bien parfois, tu montres à la fille que tu ne te prends pas au sérieux, mais surtout que tu n'essayes as d'êtres parfait, tu te montres tel que tu es réellement  
-Ok, j'ai compris, étape numéro 3 ? Demandais-je  
-Étape numéro 3, la complimenter, il ne faut jamais cacher l'intérêt que tu as pour la fille qui te plaît, elle doit sentir qu'elle te plaît  
-C'est pour ca que ca n'a pas marché avec la fille, elle a su qu'elle ne m'intéresser pas ?  
-Oui voilà, le compliment et un moyen simple et efficace d'y parvenir, mais évite les compliments bateaux du genre, "tu es trop belle", "tu es charmante", "tu es super jolie" et ainsi de suite, elles les entendent tous les jours, privilégie les compliments plus personnel et plus spécifiques  
-Comme sur ses vêtements, sur sa façon de se maquiller, sur sa coiffure, ou sur sa personnalité?  
-C'est bien, tu as compris le concept, mais tu peu aussi la complimenté sur les qualités qu'elle t'aura démontrés ou laissé entendre, ses choix aussi, si tu arrives a la mettre à l'aise tu peu y aller plus fort en la complimentant sur son corps, par contre il faut y aller doucement sinon  
-Sinon elle va penser que je suis trop à fond sur elle, dis-je en le coupant  
-Ouais, et ca va la faire fuir plus qu'autre chose, tu dois lui laisser entendre qu'elle te plaît, pas lui donner l'impression d'être un mec en manque à fond sur elle et voilà ce n'est pas bien compliqué  
-Ouais, je dois l'avouer, c'est vraiment bien pensé  
-Bien sûr que ca l'est sinon je n'aurais pas eu toutes ces conquêtes  
-Ouais  
-Bien, la prochaine étape pour toi la prochaine fois, ce sera de mettre en pratique tout ce que je viens de t'apprendre aujourd'hui sur une fille que j'aurais choisis  
-Je ne le sens pas  
-Ca va le faire t'inquiète pas

Il me sourit tout en me faisant un clin d'œil, et ca m'inspire encore moins confiance, bordel pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée stupide moi aussi. Ca craint. Je regarde Derek et celui-ci me dit que je peu y aller et que je me tienne prêt pour l'étape trois, j'hoche la tête puis sort de son loft après lui avoir dit au revoir. Je descends avec l'ascenseur puis une fois que j'arrive au rez de chausser, je sors, mais une fille me fonce dessus. Je m'excuse en même temps qu'elle ce qui la fait légèrement rire. Je lui souris puis sort du bâtiments et monte dans ma Jeep pour rentrer chez moi et pouvoir profiter de la présence de mon père. Une fois là-bas, je salue mon père enfile un vieux jogging puis m'affale sur le canapé au côté de mon père. Nous passons plusieurs heures a mangé, boire, parler et rigoler. Ca m'avait manqué ce genre de moments avec mon père.

-Stiles ?  
-Oui pa' ?  
-La semaine prochaine, c'est le bal de printemps, tu vas y aller avec quelqu'un?  
-Fête du printemps ?  
-Et bien, oui, tu avais oublié ?  
-Faut croire, dis-je les yeux grand ouvert

Mon père rigole, puis me dit d'aller me coucher, car demain il y a court, malheureusement. Je lui embrasse la tempe puis monte dans ma chambre et m'affale de tout mon long sur mon lit. Je joue un petit moment avec mon portable puis décide d'envoyer un message à Derek.

To: Derek  
Derek va falloir que tu m'aides d'urgence, le bal de printemps, c'est la semaine prochaine et faut que je soit prêt pour faire face à Lydia.

J'attends une bonne heure, mais toujours rien, je suppose donc qu'il doit être occupé. Je souffle pose mon portable sur ma table de chevet puis m'endort rapidement. La semaine va êtres longue.


	4. The Duff 4: The Dance Move

_**Hello les gens comment vous allez? Personnellement ca va  
Voici le chapitre 4, il n'en reste plus que deux avant que ca ne ce finisse  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (désoler d'avance pour la taille du chapitre...)  
Bisous -A**_

* * *

 _ **The Duff 4: The Dance Move**_

-Stiles, réveille toi, tu vas être en retard sinon, hurle mon père d'en bas

Je grogne, puis pousse mes draps en battant des pieds. Je souffle, lève la tête de mon oreiller et regarde ma chambre un moment avant de décidé de me préparer. Je file sous la douche puis m'habille d'un jean simple, une chemise en jean avec par-dessus un léger pull noir. Je remets mes lunettes brosse un peu mes cheveux et enfile mon bonnet noir. Je peu pas m'en passer, je n'aime vraiment pas être sans mon bonnet, je me sens nue sinon. Bref, je descends prendre mon petit dej, me brosse les dents puis sort de chez-moi et monte dans ma Jeep direction le lycée. Après quelque courte minute, je me gare face à mon lycée, souffle puis sort de ma voiture. Au loin, je vois Scott et Isaac qui me font de grand signe avec leurs bras, je lâche un léger rire puis part les rejoindre.

-Comment ca va mon pote ? Lance Isaac d'un ton joyeux  
-Ca va et vous ?  
-On pète la forme, hurle Scott  
-Et je peu savoir ce qui vous mets dans cet état ?  
-Tu devineras jamais !  
-Et bien dit le moi dans ce cas Saac'  
-On va avoir les plus belles cavalières pour le bas de vendredi  
-Qui ca ?  
-Comment ca qui ca ? Hurle Scott  
-Arrête de hurler s'il te plaît  
-Excuse moi, bref, on parle d'Allison et Kira  
-Et qui y va avec qui ?  
-Peu importe de qui y va avec qui tant qu'elles sont avec nous, me répond Isaac le plus naturellement  
-Ok

Je leur souris puis rentre dans l'enceinte du lycée. Bien évidement ils ont tous les deux une cavalières et moi je suis encore là sans personnes, je souffle puis part récupérer mes affaires dans mon casier. Je pars ensuite dans ma salle de classe et m'installe à ma place habituelle, ce qui veut dire côté fenêtre et tout au fond. Je sors mes affaires et mon portable le temps que les autres arrivent. Je remarque que j'ai un message de Derek qui date de ce matin, je l'ouvre donc pour voir ce qu'il veut me dire.

From: Derek  
Désoler, j'étais occupé hier soir, bref, vient après les cours, on verra ce qu'on ferra, D.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et range mon portable dans mon sac pour le restant de la journée, de toute façon, je ne vois pas qui pourrais m'écrire à part mon père. Après quelques minutes, la classe commence à se remplir et parmi les élèves, je vois Lydia arriver. À chaque fois que je la vois, tout se passe au ralenti et tout ce que je vois, c'est elle et rien qu'elle.

-Bas alors Stilinski qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je tourne mon visage pour faire face a Jackson, je souffle puis fixe mon livre se trouvant face à moi. J'entends Jackson rigoler avec Lydia ce qui me fait resserrer mes dents. Je le hais tellement se petit con.

-Ellipse-

Je hais les cours, je ne veux plus y venir, jamais ! Je grogne longuement puis sort de l'enceinte du lycée pour me diriger vers ma Jeep. Au loin, je vois Derek qui est adossé a ma voiture, je fronce des sourcil puis m'avance rapidement vers lui. Plus j'avance plus j'entends les filles murmurer des choses sur Derek ce qui m'agace vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message, donc j'ai décidé de venir te chercher

Je souffle puis hoche la tête, je grimpe dans ma Jeep et Derek fait de même. Je démarre puis roule jusqu'à chez lui. Le chemin se fait dans le plus grand des silence et faut avouer que je n'aime pas ca du tout. Heureusement que nous arrivons bien vite dans son loft. Nous y montons puis allons nous installer comme d'habitude dans son salon.

-Bien, donc ton bal se déroule ce vendredi, c'est ca ?  
-Ouais  
-Et tu veux y aller avec Lydia ? Je confirme d'un hochement de tête, Bien comment va tu lui demander ?  
-J'en sais rien moi, je n'ai jamais fait ca, je ne suis d'ailleurs jamais à aucun des bal du lycée  
-Tu te fiche de moi ?  
-Non  
-C'est pas vrai, souffle-t-il en roulant des yeux, Bien, donc d'abord, je veux savoir si tu as un costume  
-Ouais sûrement au fond de mon armoire  
-Bien, tu me le montreras demain, ensuite, tu sais danser ?  
-Dansé quoi ?  
-Tu sais danser un slow ?  
-Sûrement, ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué  
-Et dansé tout court, tu sais faire, j'espère  
-Ouais, regarde ca

Je me lève, branche mon portable a son haut parleur puis enclenche une chanson au pif. Je mets dos à Derek et commence à danser puis je me lâche comme je le ferais si j'étais seul dans ma chambre. J'entends le rire de Derek derrière moi, et c'est tellement bizarre de l'entendre rire comme ca. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais entendue rigoler depuis que je le connais et ca fait quatre ans que je le connais. Bref. Je regarde Derek tout en continuant a dansé, Derek s'avance vers moi puis suis mes mouvements. Je rigole et saute en tournant autour de lui. Je gigote dans tous les sens tout en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fait encore plus rire. Il me stoppe d'un coup puis pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Évite de faire ca devant tout le monde ou tu vas te taper la honte, dit-il en rigolant  
-Je ne comptais pas le faire, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, dis-je en continuant de gigoter

Derek me sourit tandis que je me stoppe de danser en même temps que la chanson s'arrête, une autre s'enclenche directement après je regarde Derek, lui fait un clin d'œil puis commence a bouger tout en descendant lentement.

-Stiles arrête tes conneries, dit-il doucement

Je rigole légèrement et continue a bouger de façon sensuelle, je vois les joue de Derek ce teinté de rouge ce qui me fait grandement sourire. Je prends ses mains puis les poses sur mes hanches et continue a bouger au rythme de la musique. Je remonte légèrement et poste mon visage face au sien. Ses yeux fixent les miens pendant de longues secondes. Je sens d'un coup ses lèvres frôler les miennes, mais il se recule bien vite.

-Tu vois, j'me débrouille en danse, dis-je en souriant légèrement  
-Ouais, j'ai vu ca, répond-t-il en se raclant la gorge, Bien, hum, je  
-Donc ? J'ai un costume, je sais dansé, maintenant ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est une cavalière non ?  
-Ouais, Lydia, donc, pour commencer, tu pourrais t'arranger pour avoir un rendez-vous avec elle, comme ca vous ne serais que vous deux  
-Un rendez-vous ?  
-Oui, ca sera plus simple pour lui demander d'aller au bal avec toi  
-Ok, et je vais ou avec elle ?  
-Un resto, ciné faut éviter, c'est le truc le plus cliché du monde

-Le resto aussi

-Oui, mais resto ca fait plus sérieux, puis tu fais ce que je te dis, j'en sais plus niveau rencard

-Ouais, va y je t'écoute

Derek me donne plusieurs instructions pour mon rendez-vous avec Lydia, si j'arrive a en avoir un. Pense positif Stiles, positif. Derek m'explique tout ce que doit savoir pour avoir une soirée parfaite.

Etapes 1: choisir le resto idéal  
Etapes 2: choisir une table avec banquette pour avoir une tentative d'approche quelconque  
Etapes 3: choisir un coin assez sombre, plus c'est sombre mieux c'est  
Etapes 4: repérez sa gestuelle  
Etapes 5: la drague façons Derek Hale  
Etapes 6: conclure

Bon si je suis toutes ces étapes, ca devrait normalement marcher, et je pris pour que ca marche. Je remercie Derek et lui dit que je le préviendrais quand j'aurais mon rendez-vous. Il hoche la tête puis me laisse partir. Je le salue puis part de chez lui direction ma maison. Demain, je me lance.


End file.
